A Game, A Dare, and A Kiss
by Drummer Chick 13
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare breaks out in the Gryffindor common room, and Ginny is dared to do something dreadful. But what could it lead to? DracoGinny and HermioneRon
1. Truth or Dare

**Hello! This is my second Harry Potter fic ever, so I hope it's good! Who knows what a game, a dare, and a kiss could lead to…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sad, I know.**

**Chapter 1 – Truth or Dare**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Oh come on, Hermione!" said a smiling Ginny. "You're so _boring_!"

A game of Truth or Dare was going on in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in a circle, laughing after having one too many firewhiskeys (which were cleverly disguised as butterbeers and sent from Fred and George).

"Boring or not, I choose Truth!"

"Okay…" said Ron. "Who do you like the most in this room?"

"Tough question," Hermione remarked, sarcastically rolling her eyes. She moved closer to Ron, and he put his arm around her. She moved in to kiss him when Ginny interrupted them.

"Quit it guys! We're trying to play a game!"

Hermione moved away from Ron sheepishly, while Ron turned a light shade of pink.

"So… I'm taking it you're answering that you like Ron," said Harry.

"Well, of course! Okay… Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Dare? Okay… er… Ginny, help me out," Hermione and Ginny began to whisper.

"Takes them a while to think of these…" Ron mumbled to Harry.

"I don't think that's a good sign," Harry whispered back as Hermione and Ginny suddenly burst into laughter.

"Okay, Harry…" Hermione began. "I dare you to go over there and kiss Romilda Vane!"

Hermione and Ginny broke into laughter again. Ron tried to keep a straight face, but he was failing miserably.

"Uck! Romilda? Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Ginny said through giggles. "You chose Dare, and we dare you to kiss Romilda!"

Harry walked, full of dread, over to where Romilda was sitting with her friends. Ginny, Hermione and Ron watched him from the other side of the common room. They watched as Harry kissed Romilda on the cheek when Ginny yelled out, "On the mouth!"

Harry shot Ginny a look that clearly meant that she was going to pay for this, but Ginny barely noticed. She was laughing so hard she was almost on the floor.

Harry walked away from a giggling, blushing Romilda back over to the others who were still laughing like there was no tomorrow. He wanted revenge.

"Okay _Ginevra_," Harry said, putting emphasis on the fact that he was using her full first name. "If you think you're so funny… Truth or dare?"

"Dare," declared Ginny confidently, her cheeks still red from laughing so hard. "_Harry James_," she added for good measure.

"You're going to pay…" Hermione muttered to Ginny in a singsong voice.

"We're using full names, eh? Okay. I, Harry James Potter, dare you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to kiss…" Harry paused for dramatic effect. "_Draco Malfoy_."

**Hooray! I hope you enjoyed! Review! No flames please! I have to stop using exclamation points!**


	2. Direct Confrontation

**Time for the next chapter! To all my reviewers: I love you guys! You're great; you rock. :) And here we go…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be sitting here writing fan fiction? No, I wouldn't.**

**Chapter 2 – Direct Confrontation**

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny was shocked. She didn't expect Harry to have had such a good comeback.

Harry smirked, and Ron looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or get mad at Harry for daring his sister to kiss someone.

"How am I supposed to get him to kiss me?"

"I guess you'll find out," Harry answered.

Ginny grabbed Hermione, and they ran up the stairs to their dormitories. Harry and Ron assumed that the girls were going to try to formulate a plan.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny looked a bit nervous. Or maybe it was just Harry's imagination. Hermione kept asking her if she was okay and shooting angry looks at Harry.

"Don't look at me!" said Harry defensively. "She brought this upon herself!"

"Yeah…" Ginny replied. "Yeah, I guess I deserve it."

Ginny got up and began to head over to the Slytherin table; the tips of her ears were pink. She felt as if the entire Great Hall was watching her. This was so unlike Ginny; she was never nervous like this. She stopped walking when she got to Draco.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked him. "…Over there?" she added, not wanting to make a scene.

"It's the Weasley girl!" Malfoy taunted. "I'm sorry; I don't talk to blood traitors like you."

Ginny's cheeks grew red with anger, and she reached for her wand when she felt someone behind her.

"Hermione!"

"Let's go, Ginny. You'll just get yourself in trouble." Hermione walked Ginny back over to the Gryffindors.

"You didn't kiss him," said Harry mockingly, ignoring Hermione's glares.

But Ginny wouldn't give up that easily. "I'm not afraid!" she exclaimed. "Don't you worry, I'll kiss him."

**Yes, I know how short of a chapter it is. I had to cut it off here; this was the best place to cut it off. Otherwise, I would have just kept going on and on. Review please!**


	3. The Mission

**Time for Chapter 3! I love all my reviewers because they rock! Okay, straight to the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No, I obviously do not.**

**Chapter 3 – The Mission**

Ginny was on a mission to kiss Draco. As odd of a mission it was, she was determined. She searched for him in the corridors between all of her classes, but she had no luck so far.

Ginny met up with Hermione after Transfiguration. Hermione asked Ginny just how she was going to get Draco to kiss her, but Ginny wouldn't answer. The truth was that Ginny hadn't thought of anything yet.

She attempted to confront Draco three or four times over the next few days, but someone always came to stop her at the last second. Finally, one day after Herbology, Ginny found herself alone in one of the corridors with exactly the man she was looking for, Draco.

"Malfoy!" Ginny called. "I've got to tell you"

Draco turned around, realized who was calling him, and his hand went for his pocket to get his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny yelled before Draco could jinx her.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand as he was blasted off his feet. He immediately stood up to retrieve it when he was pushed up against the wall of the corridor.

"I was dared!" Ginny said quickly, and she pressed her lips against his. She couldn't help but notice how her warm lips felt against his cool ones. She couldn't help but like it. But she couldn't possibly like Draco. It didn't matter because before she knew it, they were separated.

They both stood blinking for a moment, and Ginny, whose face was now pink, began to back up. She had turned around to leave for Gryffindor Tower when Draco touched her arm. She turned back toward him swiftly with her wand drawn, expecting him to try to hex her. Instead, he pushed her up against the same wall he was pinned up on a few moments ago.

He forced his lips onto hers and began to kiss her. Taking his lead, she began to kiss back. He opened his mouth a tiny bit, and she pursued his offer. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his. Soon, they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Before they knew it, they were locked in each other's embraces in silence.

Finally, someone spoke. "Er… Ginny…" Draco said slowly.

"Yes…" she responded warily, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"Never, _ever_, mention this to anyone. _Ever._"

Draco walked away, leaving Ginny behind wondering whether she would ever kiss him again, wondering why she wanted to.

**There you go! My chapters are always short; I don't really know why… that's just how I write them. Chapter 4 coming… I don't know when. Hopefully soon. Please review!**


	4. The Letter

**It's time for (drum roll) Chapter 4! Thanks to all my reviewers for being so incredibly awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4 – The Letter**

For the next few days, Ginny didn't have two thoughts in a row that didn't involve Draco. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but think about how he kissed her. It was the best thing she'd ever experienced, and she relived it in her mind over and over again.

She saw him in the corridors a few times after the kiss, but he pretended that he didn't see her. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was feeling horrible; he clearly wasn't thinking about her the way that she was thinking about him. All she knew was that if she didn't talk to him soon, she was going to _explode_.

One morning, about four days after her kiss with Draco, Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione, and Ron eating breakfast. Suddenly, an owl dropped a letter for Ginny. Her heart skipped a beat. '_Could it be from him?'_ she wondered.

"Who's that from?" she vaguely hear someone, most likely Ron, say. But she was too caught up in her own thoughts to answer.

"I… er… have to go," Ginny muttered, and she dashed away. She quickly looked for Draco as she passed the Slytherins on her way out of the Great Hall, but he was nowhere to be seen. Ginny took this as a good sign.

She still hadn't read the letter, as she began approaching Gryffindor tower. Although she had no reason to believe that it was from Draco other than her own fantasies, she still wanted to read the letter alone. She entered the common room, and checked for anyone who might have been around. Once she saw that it was empty, she sat down.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she quickly opened her letter. The handwriting was impeccably neat script.

_Meet me in the dungeons tonight after dinner._

Ginny read the single line of the letter over and over until the noticed the loopy little signature at the bottom of the note. It was only initials.

_DLM_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Ginny breathed before she heard people entering the common room. She stuffed the note into her robes.

"Breakfast over?" Ginny asked her friends, trying to sound casual. She wondered how casual she actually sounded considering her heart was still racing.

"Ginny! Where'd you run off to?" Hermione sounded concerned.

"And who was that letter from?" Harry asked.

"I had to get something up here, and… er… the letter was… er… from… my mum!" Ginny blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

Ron looked confused, and Ginny knew that she should have come up with a better explanation. "Mum? What does she want?"

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." Harry and Ron shrugged, and Hermione still looked slightly concerned. "Come on, I have to go! I have Potions!"

But Ginny could hardly pay attention during Potions, or any other classes for that matter. She couldn't wait to meet with Draco. Despite the strange look that her friends were giving her, she hardly spoke to anyone during dinner. She noticed that Draco wasn't in the Great Hall again.

Ginny left the Great Hall early to run up to Gryffindor town to get ready. As soon as she was ready, she ran down to the dungeons. When she got there, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ginny! …I didn't think you'd come."

**Yay! Read and review. I'll update as soon as I can I guess.**


	5. I can stand you

**Here comes Chapter 5! I'll spare you the boring stuff… **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own something? Ha!**

**Chapter 5 – "I can stand you."**

Ginny spun around to face the direction of the voice, and she found none other than Draco. She couldn't think of anything clever to say. All she could think of was, "Er… hello… Draco…"

"Hello Ginny," Draco said with a hesitant look on his face.

For some reason, Draco's look of doubt and shyness made Ginny slightly less nervous. "Why did you ask me here?" she asked him.

"Er…" Draco looked around as if the answers were somewhere on the walls.

"Well…" Ginny pressed.

"Why did you kiss me?" he blurted out. He had been wondering for days; it nearly drove him crazy. He thought if he asked her, it would get his mind off of it.

Ginny smirked. "Why? You liked it that much?"

"I didn't like it at all," Draco heard himself say.

"Don't lie, Malfoy," Ginny taunted. "You did like it."

"I'm not lying, Ginny."

It struck Ginny as odd that he continued using her first name, but she kept teasing him. "Oh, yes. You've been thinking about it day and night, haven't you?"

Draco was surprised. Ginny didn't know how right she was. But he tried to prove her wrong, "No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't!"

"We could continue this, arguing like children, or you could just give in!"

"Fine," Draco said as Ginny gave a small gasp of surprise. She had never seen him back down from anything, no matter how childish. "I have."

Ginny just stood there, mouth open in shock, amazed that Draco had been thinking about her, had just admitted it to her, and that she actually cared. But she quickly got her nerve back. "So what have you been thinking about?" She felt herself blushing.

Draco looked away. "You."

"And what have you been thinking?"

"You're all right."

"Really?" Ginny smiled, trying not to sound too excited. "What do you mean?"

"I can stand you."

"Oh," Ginny's face fell, "as a friend you mean?"

"Well, yes. Or… you know… more."

Although she tried to disguise it, her face lit up. "Mister Malfoy, are you asking me out?"

"That's Draco to you, Miss Weasley."

"Well, then it's Ginny to you."

Draco smiled. "There's a trip to Hogsmeade coming soon. Maybe we could meet up somewhere then?"

"Okay!" Ginny said happily. Suddenly, she thought of her friends finding out. Hermione might come around to the idea, but Harry _hated_ Draco. And Ron hated Ginny dating in general. "Er… Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Could we… er… keep this our little secret?"

Draco seemed to understand immediately. "Of course," he smiled. "Our little secret."

Draco kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek, and they went back to their common rooms.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was trying to play chess with Ron. Unfortunately, he wasn't succeeding because Ron and Hermione kept snogging between moves and forgetting about the game. But at least Harry was winning for once.

Ginny ran quickly up to bed when she got to Gryffindor Tower. She was in such a hurry that she got Harry's attention, and even Ron and Hermione detached long enough to wonder why she was acting so strangely lately.

"I'll find out soon or later," Hermione said, trying to assure herself more than Harry and Ron. She'd been worrying about Ginny. "Don't worry, I'll find out."

**Sooo… read and review! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon…ish.**


	6. I kissed him

**Yes, yes. I haven't updated in forever. But I'll spare you the boring stuff. Read on! Note: I have insane writer's block, so bear with me here.**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owns my soul. Oh, wait. No. She just owns all the characters and places and things. But I'm sure she could afford my soul.**

**Chapter 6: "I kissed him."**

Hermione quickly ran up to the dormitories to find Ginny. She found her lying on her bed, day dreaming about, seemingly, nothing.

"Ginny?" Hermione said to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Hermione!" Ginny said, slightly surprised.

"Where have you been? We came up to the common room after we ate, but you weren't here."

"I… er… I was in the library!" Ginny improvised.

"The library? I must have missed you. I was in the library looking for you."

"You were? Well, yes. We must have just missed each other. Er… why were you looking for me, anyway?"

"We wanted to play another round of Truth or Dare."

"Truth or dare…" Ginny realized that if it wasn't for Harry, Ginny would never have kissed Draco. And now Harry would just about kill her, or him, or _both _of them if he found out.

"Speaking of truth or dare…" Ginny tensed up. Hermione knew. The girl knew everything else; she _must _know about this. "Did you ever get around to kissing Malfoy?" she asked.

"Erm…" This was it. Ginny had to tell someone. She'd been nearly bursting with excitement and happiness since she got back. And as guilty as she felt about it, she loved it, and she needed to share it with someone. "I kissed him," she admitted.

"Really?" Hermione seemed surprised. "No offense, but I thought you'd back out." Ginny realized that Hermione didn't quite understand what Ginny was talking about.

"No, Hermione. I _kissed _him."

"Yes, you said that."

"I mean I _really _kissed him." For someone so smart, Hermione looked confused as to why Ginny was trying to explain to her what kissing was. Ginny simply had to explain it in a way that she'd understand immediately. "Like you kiss Ron."

Hermione nearly fainted. "You… you mean… you…" She couldn't seem to get out a full sentence. Suddenly a look of shock and fear came upon her. "Ron's going to _kill _you!"

"Ron's not going to find out! And if you tell him, I'm going to have to use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you."

"Fine, Ginny. But… well, at least tell me about it."

Ginny smiled. Finally Hermione got out of must-protect-Ginny mode and entered friend mode. "We're going to meet somewhere in Hogsmeade next week."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to figure it out, I guess."

"And how'd you get around to kissing him. How'd it turn into this? How are you possibly going to tell Ron?"

Ginny frowned at the Ron comment, but then told Hermione the whole story.

"Okay, okay. I guess I don't mind. But R-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Ron nothing. I'll tell him eventually. Until then, he won't find out. Right, Hermione?" Ginny practically pleaded.

"Okay," Hermione smiled, as she walked away to go to sleep.

But Hermione's talk stayed with Ginny. All night, she tossed and turned wondering how she would possibly tell her brother that she liked Draco Malfoy. She couldn't think of a thing.

**Read. Review. Thanks!**


End file.
